Kamen Rider Another riders: Legacy War
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in and Au timeline The another riders are monsterous versions of kamen riders. But they replace the original version of that rider now with the timeline reversing, the another riders fight for survival. Can they save themselves ? Do they deserve a happy ending ?
1. Another Ghost: Trick R Treat

Swinging her legs back and forth, Shelby Marx swayed with the music that played gleefully from her earpieces. A candy bowl sat on her lap and a snickers bar was currently being unwrapped, then once that task was complete, was popped between cherry colored lips. She barely paid any mind to the children that raced up and down the street, laughing and carrying on like youngsters do on Halloween. She had nearly forgotten if it wasn't for the fact that her mother forced her to stay home, until they got home, and hand out candy.

The ghouls and goblins didn't stop at this house because, well, let's be honest, Shelby was a nerd and everyone in the town knew it. Every year since she was declared too old to trick or treat and was left to hand out the goodies.

Popping another candy bar into her mouth, Shelby Toyed with her music player for a moment before she heard gentle footsteps coming up the tiny staircase. She turned to see the person. Her nose wrinkled cruelly at the sight of a small child; wearing what looked like orange pajamas, a burlap sack with button eyes for a mask. The puny child tilted his head and held up a ratty sack lifted in the air, obviously wanting some of the goodies that the queen bitch of the street was hogging out on. A dirty look was given before the teenager swung her legs over the railing to face the kid better.

"What are you supposed to be," she questioned crudely. The child didn't speak, only straightened up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and held the bowl closer to her middle. "You know, you're supposed to say Trick or Treat." Nothing. She narrowed her eyes and stretched out her leg, meaning to kick the child with her high heel. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak!"

A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," she hissed and slapped the child upside the head. His head shifted to the side but nothing else seemed to happen, his fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

He released her but sat on the porch, his sack still lifted in the air. She growled and limped to her feet, favoring her possibly broken ankle. "What's the matter with you? Are you fucking insane or something," she shouted angrily at him. "Where the hell are your parents? I want to talk to them!" The child just lifted his sack higher, saying nothing to the ranting teenager. "No! I'm not giving you any fucking candy!"

His head inclined with sickening speed, twisting to the side. The teen hopped backwards, trying to keep pressure off her injury. "Get the hell off my porch," she warned lamely. The Orange kid suddenly morphed into a monsterous version of Kamen Rider Ghost. He stepped forward, a tiny one but enough to make the girl scream bloody murder. "Get the hell away from me!" He didn't. If anything, her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand and sack long abandoned at the front of the porch. Screams of the teenager were ignored, thought to be that of a prankster or just her being her bitchy self. Another ghost pulled the girl in through the eye on his chest. Blood poured out as she was pulled in.

Another ghost walked off the porch leaving only a puddle of blood and some teeth behind.


	2. Another W: i want to believe

We open on a closeup of a desk, littered with pens, scissors, paperclips, and several sharpened orange pencils. It can surely only belong to one person. Two red-edged FBI Field Office Criminal Investigative and Administrative Files sit side by side atop a tan leather desk pad. We see MULDER's signature on the file covers. A voice. It is MULDER's.

As his voice-over starts, a hand starts methodically placing large photographic prints in an untidy stack atop the files. First 3 photos of Another Rider sightings.

MULDER: (voice-over) My name is Fox Mulder. Since my childhood, I have been obsessed by a controversial global phenomenon.

Next, a head shot of a young Samantha; a photo of 12 year-old MULDER dressed in a Star Trek outfit standing next to his sister, her left arm around his shoulder; and finally a blurry photo of 4 aliens, their outlines silhouetted behind a white screen

MULDER: Since my sister disappeared when I was 12 years old, in what I believe was an alien abduction.

A photo of MULDER and SCULLY is placed on the pile, followed by MULDER's FBI Special Agent ID and badge. Next a series of photos of characters from key X-Files investigation: The Flukeman from "The Host", George Peacock from "Home", Eugene Victor Tooms from "Squeeze"/"Tooms", and . A photo of a boy and younger girl on his back [unknown, any help here?] is followed by another showing 3 flying saucers in the sky.

MULDER: My obsession took me to the FBI, where I investigated paranormal science cases through the auspices of a unit known as the X-Files. Through this unit I could continue my work on the alien phenomenon, and the search for my missing sister.

Next, a photo of MULDER and SCULLY standing together outside in the rain from "The Pilot". Then SCULLY in scrubs as she performs an autopsy, MULDER watching on. Another shot of MULDER and SCULLY working a case, followed by SCULLY's FBI ID and badge. A shot of MULDER lying gravely ill in a hospital bed, SCULLY at his bedside holding his hand with her head on his chest. A shot of MULDER and SCULLY outside at night, guns drawn. MULDER kneeling, holding a stricken SCULLY in his arms. Finally, a recent photo of MULDER and SCULLY embracing, his chin on her forehead

MULDER: In 1993, the FBI sought to impugn my work, bringing in a scientist and medical doctor to debunk it, which only deepened my obsession for the better part of a decade, during which time that agent, Dana Scully, had her own faith tested.

We see the stack of photos start to smoulder, smoke rising towards the camera.

MULDER: In 2002, in a change of direction and policy, the FBI closed the X-Files, and our investigation ceased.

The smouldering photos suddenly burst into flames. The topmost photo of MULDER and SCULLY starts to bubble and curl as it is engulfed in the fire.

MULDER: But my personal obsession did not. Thats when i found the,.

We cut to amateur footage of five different another riders fighting aliens and other supernatural beings. Then we cut to a footage of a building as a monsterous pink rider person goes past on a motorcycle. And finally we see a sidewalk in front a large building with large windows and in the reflective glass we can people fighting but no one walking past seems to notice.

MULDER: There are 10,000 sightings of Another Riders each year in North America alone, and so it's been since the dawn of time. Stone Age and even biblical references, into our modern age.

Black and white footage of another Ghost similar to the other riders from before. Another ghost is seen walking down a street. The front page of the Roswell Daily Record newspaper from Tuesday, October 31st,2018, with headline "TEEN GIRL MISSING" and subtitles "No Details of the incident have been revealed.

The front page of the Roswell Daily Record from Wednesday, Novenmber 1st, 2018 with headline " Teen still missing" and "Tenth teen this month". Footage of what looks like Another Faiz can be seen walking towards the camera.

MULDER: But now people only laugh, and only Another Rider's are only remembered as Urban legends.

A closeup camera shot panning around another Build standing on top of a buildings gargoyle overlooking a city.

MULDER: But we must ask ourselves: are they really a hoax? Are we truly evil?

We see a hand touching a window from the outside of a house looking into the house.

MULDER: Or are we being lied to?


	3. Another Wizard: Sibling War

"it's been two months now since it happened and I couldn't be happier." Alex Russo reaches her hand in and pull out a paper bag with doughnuts inside, she then takes a bite of a doughnut.

Alex sat looking out over the city it's unbelievably beautiful the last time She looked at the city was the day Alex lost her wizard powers to her brother Justin well so did her younger brother max russo too.

-Malibu florida-

Miley Stewart stepped down the stairs in her fathers house her family was out shopping outside the house a black demon like figure watched her he was black had wolves head on his chest and shoulders his face was a wolf's head " excelllent she will make a great phantom" the monster says before laughing evilly .

-New York-

Alex looked around as she walked down waverly place. Alex haven't been here since that day

(flashback)

"edgebonou2sis" Justin says hitting max as the timer runs out , Alex drops to her knees " He did it he won" Alex says in utter shock " Un-fucking-believable " Max says , Alex looks at Max and nods slowly , the battlefield disappears and were back home , Alex sighs as professor crumbs walks over to her and max " I'm sorry I know it's a little quick but " the professor says , Max Looks down .

Professor crumbs holds up his hands blue light emerages from Alex's chest, a green light from Max. The light swirls around professor crumbs before shooting into Justin , Justin gasps and cringes a little bit " Ok I'm all powerful bye bye" Justin says sending a spell at Alex and Max they both disappear

(end of flashback)

Alex stares in shock as Juliette walks up to her " Hi Alex" she says " Um... hi" Alex says. Juliette smiles " Wait how are you able to be in the sun I thought vampires couldn't " Alex says " Oh yes right well...as revenge for mason and I leaving Justin turned me human " Juliette says , Alex stares in shock " She...she...she...she...WHAT! " Alex says " He's gone mad with power rules waverly place with an iron fist " Juliette says. Alex looks at the sub station her families restaurant. max still hasn't been located since they were banished.

Alex storms into the sub station it's empty , the tables are dusty it looks like no one has been here in a while. Alex sees the freezer door open , Alex walks towards it Alex suddenly sees her parents frozen turned into stone statues " Justin has gone too far " Alex says and she storms down into the wizards lair.

Justin is sitting on a throne Alex's best friend Harper at his feet like a dog " so my powerless sister has retuned " Justin says. " Looks like my Bitch brother has been busy " Alex retorts. Justin suddenly launches a stun spell at Alex sending her flying backwards.

Alex gingerly gets up as Justin launches another spell at her laughing her backwards again landing on a chair ass first. Harper watches on as Justin smirks and launches another spell this time its a rope spell tying Alex to the chair.

" Your going to be my slave but first I'm going to break you." Justin sneers walking up to the tied Alex before slapping her. Alex growls and Justin slaps her again.

" You were always weak, you and that bitch Max you never deserved powers and now I'm going to make sure you know your place " Justin says as he punches Alex.

" Are you sick of him?" A voice says inside Alex's head " I can give you power all you have to do is nod " the voice continues, Alex nods. Justin looks shocked and Harper gasps " Impossible" Justin stutters as Alex breaking free from the ropes turns into Another Wizard " Whats wrong dear brother scared? " Alex says smiling , Justin stands up his face darkens " No I won your not allowed to get your powers back that's not fair" Justin screams at Alex " Who said they were my powers these powers were a gift and are in no way related to my old powers " Alex Says lunging forward.

Justin summons a energon axe and swings at Alex but Alex blocks it but Justin kicks her. Alex moves backwards Justin swings again Alex dodges this time Harper watches nervously " This ends now" Alex says " Never" Justin says charging at Alex. Alex opens her mouth on her mask revealing teeth, grabbing Justin's Wrist Alex drains his magic essence making him Shrivel up before she eats him.

Alex walks away as Harper looks at her. " That was your brother your own blood " Harper scolds " Was, as off the day he won he was never my brother " Alex says walking away


	4. Another Kabuto part 1

( ok hey guys this is alexrusso89 here now this story is taken from real events just modified now if your easily offended then you shouldn't read this there are graphic and porn scenes and this is the darkest power rider I've done)

Lara's P.O.V.

There it was, the package I had been waiting for so long... I was so excited I

could hardly contain myself - I could even feel getting wet. I was a bit scared

though, I had used my credit card for the mail-order again, which created a

traceable link between me, the ever-proper daughter of a rich businessman, and

the downright sleazy "Mr. BondageGear" of the web.

I had to be scared a little bit... I could feel my obsession for self-bondage

and other kink taking over my conscience in the past year or so. It worried me

even though I had managed to shield these

fantasies from my otherwise decent life as an exceptional student. I had quite a

Jekyll & Hyde thing going on, member of the student council, heading for one of

the top Law Schools, voice of female empowerment on the student paper - and a

bondage fetishist whenever I find the rare opportunity to engage in my not-so

proper activities!

I examined myself on the mirror: The sizzling chick on the mirror wasn't really

me - it was sort of an outing for my naughty, kinky alter ego. No goody two

shoes underwear - I was in the sexiest, tiniest set of Victoria's Secret

lingerie I owned, color black of course - for my naughty alter ego! I even

made sure the bra was a size too small for my already ample breasts. The way my

chest looked really turned me on, my boobs looking like they could burst out of

the bra any moment.

I've always been proud of my body even though I always make an extra effort to

dress conservatively. I deserve my good-looks, never

skipping my daily work-out, even in the midst of finals or other crisis. Just

because I'm headed for my role as a power-woman, doesn't mean I shouldn't be

giving men a hard-on at first sight!

It was time for my kinky little adventure. I was a little worried of getting

caught of course, though I considered that possibility to be zero since I was

extremely careful. I would never engage in this sort of thing otherwise. I was

more worried over the fact that my

self-bondage games were becoming an obsession, making me take more and more

risk.

Self-bondage was a totally strange part of my character but it was there. Ever

since I started playing with myself as a little girl, I always envisioned a

bunch of ruthless men tying me up, abusing me in nasty ways. Needless to say,

these little fantasies never quite fit in with my self-image. I considered

myself to be a very strong-willed young woman, if not a feminist. No doubt, some

family influence there. My mother is a very successful woman, always pushing me

harder...

I had a typical Beverly Hills life back home and I made a conscious effort to

avoid the rich-bitch reputation in College. I aced most my classes, heading for

honors degrees and Law School. My friends always thought I was too uptight. I

did not care, though...

In fact, that was why we had a minor quarrel with my housemates that day

I had three housemates - two males and a female: Liz, Bill and Steve. Liz was my

roommate from freshman year. We had been best friends and lived together all

four years of college. We had rented this townhouse the previous year, with two

other girls who graduated a year before us. Thus, we were forced to pick up two

new housemates and after many failed attempts, we ended up with Bill and Steve

at the beginning of our Senior year. I was very reluctant to have male

housemates at first but I finally cowed into Liz. Bill and Steve were good

friends of ours, anyway. In many ways of course, they were the opposite of me -

both were players on the Rugby team; typical college guys who desired nothing

other than beer and sex. I guess my alter-ego liked them better than my normal

self... In any case, we did need to find two housemates and we simply had no

other choice, not willing to foot the whole rent...

The fact of the matter is, Liz was completely hot for Bill and did not want to

miss this grand opportunity to cozy up with him. And that was why she had been a

total bitch to me in the last few weeks. It seemed like all Bill wanted was to

get into my pants! - which wasn't going to happen of course; we were fine as

friends but there was no way I was going to allow some "rugby stud" to lay a

hand on me. And naturally, Liz was rather jealous...

Anyhow, on September 26th 2018 - a date that I cannot forget as you can tell -

the three of them were heading to a Rugby game all the way in Virginia. Bill and

Steve would play, Liz would root - mostly for Bill of course.

And they were all pissed at me! You see, after each rugby game, the team threw

a party. All of my housemates wanted to have the party at our place,

contemplating that our huge basement would be ideal for the occasion. They had

even bought 4 cags of beer for the party. They were rather pissed when their

little plan didn't get the stamp of approval from me! There was no way I would

tolerate a bunch of Rugby guys getting drunk and puking all over my house.

They were all mad at me but I did not care - the hell with them I thought...

they can go mess up some slob's house...

But that wasn't really why I declined to join them in their trip. For one thing,

I just loathed most of the rugby players other than Bill and Steve. They were

just a bunch of despicable, sexist, drunken savages. Secondly, I knew they would

be high by the time they got back here. The after-game party was only the icing

on the cake - they were usually too toasted to even stand by the time the party

got going... except for the freshmen who were given the assignment of driving

back to the school while their big brothers did the pot. I just hated that

scene, having very little to do with alcohol and none with marijuana. But most

importantly, I had other plans for the day, didn't I?!...

Liz, Bill and Steve had been gone for an hour now - it was time to get busy. I

opened the brown package I had purchased. I had all the

necessary toys. Handcuffs, ropes, even nipple clamps... But this latest piece

was special (so was its price at $149): Handcuffs with a timer! These would

make the whole procedure of getting in-and-out of bondage much more precise -

and much more fun...

I mused myself thinking what my housemates would think if they ever knew what I

was up to. (But then even the idea of that sent shivers down my spine). I

reconsidered what I was about to do for a second but I was too excited to change

my mind.

I headed for the basement. Ever since we had started living with the guys, I had

been too shy to even take sunbathes out in the yard, let alone wonder around the

house in my underwear. But the house was mine now. They would not be back till 5

PM - I had the whole house for my use for 7 hours. This was going to be a lot of

fun, I'd be using my new fancy handcuffs.

I headed for the basement. I had always used my own room for

self-bondage before but this time, I'd be using the basement for the set-up I

had in mind. I had purchased a special table for today's entertainment and it

wouldn't fit in my tiny room.

I set up the table in the basement. It was only about two feet high, with

convenient holes and hooks on it. I remembered what a hard time I had trying to

sneak its package into the house without any of my housemates nosing in. I got

on my knees on the table, locked my ankles into two cuffs attached to the table.

My ankles were forced wide apart by the distance between the cuffs. I'd be able

to push my legs little closer together but not much.

We already had a hook on the ceiling to hang things and the table was placed

right underneath it. I hooked the chain to the ceiling and tied it to the timer

handcuffs I had purchased.

I carefully placed the ball gag between my teeth, adjusting the strap so that it

was firm, but wouldn't leave any marks on my face. Next, I wrapped a wide

leather collar around my throat, locking it in place with a small padlock.

I attached the timer handcuffs to the chain hanging from the ceiling. I set the

timer to 45 minutes. 45 minutes of constant stimulation and teasing would get me

hot enough for a major orgasm once my hands were free again. I placed my

"favorite pillow" between my legs - I knew I could tease myself by rubbing

against the edge of the pillow but I could not bring myself off this way no

matter how hard I tried - though trying would certainly add to my lust.

I took a deep breath, avoided all the reconsiderations and locked my hands in

the cuffs, pulling my body taut.

The sensations in my pussy started right away. The panic, the feeling of

helplessness and powerlessness immediately stimulated me. There was a large

mirror across the room - I'd be watching myself throughout the bondage session.

I was forced into a butt-thrusting spread legged position, trying desperately to

relieve myself with the pillow, already moaning and sweating.

Fantasies were running through my mind. I was the Princess of Britain but oh, no

\- my ship was captured by pirates, all my servants were killed. I was tied up

like this, painfully aware that soon pirates would get on with gangbanging,

torturing and humiliating me.

I was a college sorority girl who was captured by the rival sorority for the

purpose of tickling and teasing. And taking my naked pictures to put on the

internet.

How had I let a psychopath kidnap me? Now, I was tied up in his

basement as he was getting ready to torture me.

The fantasies were driving me crazy. The panties were already soaked. I was

panting and sweating like a dog. I really wanted to bring myself off in order to

end the torture but to no avail - the pillow wouldn't do it. I was close to

relief anyway - just a few minutes more and I'd be free to dig my fingers into

my pussy and enjoy an earth shattering orgasm.

That's when it happened - I can remember the numbers on the mirror even today,

big red flashy numbers of the timer reflecting on the mirror: 44:18.

I had set the timer to 45 hours!. All my panting suddenly ceased. I felt

like I would pass out. I wanted to pass out - it would have been a nice break

from the reality I faced. I felt like I was about to choke in fear and panic.

How could the stupid thing be set to 45 hours. I hadn't even thought of it!

I was shaking in panic. All of a sudden I hated myself. I despised myself for

putting myself in this situation: I could be caught - I would be caught! I

began thrusting and fighting against my bonds, really trying to free myself for

the first time - all my crazy efforts were to no avail.

I would be humiliated beyond my wildest fears.

I don't know how time passed. Even though my panic and desperation grew by the

minute, I found myself rubbing against the pillow despite my best efforts. I

kept thrashing against my bonds but it didn't do any good, except making me

hornier than I ever could imagine was possible. I kept closing my eyes as though

it would make the handcuffs unlock all of a sudden - instead it only flashed

images in my mind straight out of bondage porns. I had been in my self inflicted

bondage for 8 hours, horny enough to fuck a roadkill.

That's when I heard the noises upstairs. They were back. I could hear them

moving around. I felt like my head was spinning around. I wanted to die...

They were unusually yelling, swearing and laughing. I heard somebody drop

something which crashed loudly. It was only followed with laughs. My heart sunk.

They were really high! I hated it when Steve and Bill got high. They were

nice guys but they had a real nasty mean streak in them which usually came out

when they got high.

I had no doubt they would now try to take advantage of the situation. They

usually got a little too aggressive while on drugs anyway. My fear was

unbearable. Would they take pictures of me? Would they touch me, make me do

things? Would they call their Rugby buddies to display the spectacle? Would they

strip me?

"Where's Lara?" I heard Liz ask loudly. My heart was pumping like crazy.

"Please don't come down here" I begged as though anything would make a

difference now. And I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. My last

thought was a plea for God to kill me right there and then.

Steve walked in with a beer in his hand. His face expression spoke volumes. He

was absolutely stoned.

"Jesus" he said. "Jesus. What...Lara...?"

"Bill!" he yelled for his friend. "Come here!"

Bill came down to the basement with the same kind of amazement on his face.

"Lara, what's happened to you" he asked. "Did somebody try to rape you?" It took

him a little to realize I couldn't answer because of the gag in my mouth. Maybe

he was trying to hide his enjoyment in seeing me well-tied, clad in my undies

but he really couldn't.

Finally, he removed my gag. I coughed. I was looking for words to explain the

situation as he checked out my large breasts which were lewdly seeking freedom

from the imprisonment of the tiny bra. He had a huge grin on his face but he

probably wasn't even aware of it because of the marijuana.

"Please" I managed to mumble. "Uncuff me".

"Yeah, sure" he said. "Did somebody try to rape you?" he asked again.

"Not so fast" declared Liz, stopping Bill. I hadn't even seen her come down to

the basement. "She wasn't raped or anything" she said all amused.

"She did it to herself. Didn't you? horny slut... Why don't you answer?"

I meant to answer, deny... but I could only look down, trying to hide my crimson

red face from the mockful looks of my housemates.

Liz grabbed the packages on the floor. "Hmmm" she said smirking. "Let's see,

look at this box, with all kinds of kinky toys in it. Look at the receipt: A set

of handcuffs with timer, a nine-tail crop, nipple clamps, a torture table.

Charged on a Gold American Express. Lara, darling, would this be your Gold

Amex?" she chuckled.

"You know guys, it doesn't really matter!" she said chuckling.

"Look at all the stuff I found on her bed..." said Liz as she gagged me again.

She was being completely vicious.

I almost fainted. I had left all my bondage stuff on my bed - naturally I was

supposed to hide them all by the time everybody got back, just in case somebody

curious would decide to creep into my room, like Liz.

They were now going over the "stuff": Nasty bondage magazines, showing helpless

girls getting tortured, the print-outs of stories I had downloaded from

internet, even a picture of myself in bondage - one I had taken with an

automatic camera last week. They were all laughing and making degrading comments

which I tried to block out.

"Well" commented Liz, "she probably would have wanted to get raped".

"Well, let's give her what she wants" yelled Bill all excited. "Let's s strip

her...".

"Whoa whoa "objected Steve. "We can't just... rape Lara!"

"We're not gonna rape her" countered Liz. "She's gonna like every bit of it.

She's just too shy to admit she loves being treated like a bondage whore.

Besides, you really think "Miss Beverly Hills princess/Power Girl" here would

just go press charges or something? Let her little fantasies become public

knowledge? Humiliate herself and her family? Can you imagine the headlines?!"

She laughed out loud. "No, I know her too well - she'll take whatever we do to

her and she'll enjoy it very very very much! Besides if she complains, we can

always say she wanted us to treat her like this, just wanted us to play with

her... Don't you think this is plenty of evidence...? (pointing at all the stuff

I had purchased)".

"Steve, go get your camera" ordered Liz. "She likes pictures, she'll get

pictures...".

I was listening to every word that came out of Liz's mouth with a surreal

feeling... My best friend... Now betraying me, humiliating me, destroying me...

And she was right of course - I just wanted this to end.

I would do anything, anything to spare me the humiliation of people learning

about my secrets...

The events following this were the most frustrating, degrading,

humiliating moments of my life.

First I was stripped out of my suggestive set of lingerie. I was dying of

humiliation as my naked body was put on display in front of my friends, much to

their amusement. They made lewd remarks, joked and laughed about how my panties

were soaking wet.

Steve merrily told me "It's obvious how horny you are babe, seems like you got

yourself all worked up since we left - you're literally dripping for crying out

loud - but I'm afraid you are a loooong loooong way from cumming".

They placed the clamps on my nipples - I had never done that before. They hurt

like crazy but Steve, Bill and Liz just laughed like hell. They took a whole

bunch of pictures - Bill said my naked picture, bound, gagged and with the

nipple clamps would be the new screensaver on his computer.

Then, Liz decided to use the crop on me. The two boys took a seat across me,

with beers in their hands, and watched the spectacle as Liz beat me with the

nine-tail whip. They cheered for Liz and laughed at how I jerked my body and

cried under my gag with each hit.

They got drunker and drunker. I was a mess of sweat and lust - despite my best

efforts, the more they beat me, the more I was humiliated, the hornier I got.

And finally the worst happened - Bill came in with the hose and connected it to

the sink in the basement, and gave me an ice cold shower with the hose, cleaning

my body. Then he stood in front of me and started penetrating me as Liz kept

beating my but and thrusting my body forward, much to Bill's delight. Bill

cummed so quick, I didn't even have enough time to relieve myself. I could

almost cry out of frustration - despite the terrible degradation, I was craving

for sex, I wanted a cock, a thousand cocks in me, in every one of my wholes.

Just when I thought it could not get any worse, Steve came down to the basement

with the remoteless phone, calling his rugby buddies as I listened in sheer

panic. "We are having the party at our place" he let them know. "Yeah, we found

a way to convince the uptight bitch! In fact, she agreed to provide most of

the entertainment herself! What did you say? You'd love to fuck her brains

out? Well, Bruce, body, ya never know... Ya never know..."

Liz attached a large card to my nipple clamps. The card was attached to the

clamps with two short chains and it read "Please Abuse Me, I Need It". It was

also attached to the cag with a long rope so each time somebody poured beer, my

nipples would be pulled out.

Soon enough our basement was filled with drunken rugby players. My housemates

had placed the cags right next to me, making sure I did not suffer from any lack

of attention. Not that I could go unnoticed while I was on display for more than

20 college guys. They all groped me, grabbed me, molested my breasts and

buttocks. But Liz didn't allow anyone to penetrate me, telling everyone it was

more fun to keep me frustrated. Yet, they removed my gag at some point and I was

persuaded (with the help of the crop) into giving blow jobs for all the rugby

players I loathed. They stood up on the table one-by-one, forcing their smelly,

fat dicks down my throat. They occasionally gave me an ice-cold shower, to cool

me off, to keep me at my best. Bill took all kinds of pictures, with dicks in my

mouth, cumm all over my face and hair.

I had lost whatever dignity I had. I still wasn't relieved and I was crying and

begging for relief; amusing the guests tremendously. It only added to their

perception that I was nothing but a kinky whore who deserved to be treated like

this.

Finally, at around 5 AM, they allowed me to relieve my self. Liz released one of

my hands from the handcuffs and despite a huge rush of humiliation, I

masturbated as a full room of visitors watched in delight. Of course, Bill did

not miss this opportunity to take more degrading pictures of me.

I was released after that and I went straight to my bed - where to my own

embarrassment I brought myself to three more orgasms within

half-an-hour.


	5. Another Kabuto part 2

Lara's p.o.v.

I knew I hadn't much time. None, in fact, it had run out. The team had won, another away game, and most of them would be here within 15 minutes.

Especially the ones that were here last time , who saw me absolutely ruin my life.

It'd been made quite perfectly clear to me. No more snotty bitch. No more arguing about the parties. As a matter of fact, I was now expected to have one keg set up and a second keg handy, snacks or something laid out on the table, and...

and...

And me, in our basement, naked, legs spread, hands again cuffed to the ceiling. Ready for the replay. The next round

If I didn't, there were about a thousand pictures taken last weekend, and doubtless videos too, of me, locked in my self-imposed bondage with timing cuffs set to 45 HOURS instead of 45 minutes, and there I still was, alone and helpless in the basement, when my three roommates got home after the game that fateful night. And yes, they found me. And no, they didn't let me go. In fact, they invited as much of the rugby team as would come to share my humiliation. All night long.

There, unfortunately, was no way to argue that I was being forced. When they finally let me loose, I worked myself right then and there to the screaming orgasm I had been dying for going on six hours, one hand still chained above my head, right in front of all of them and their cell phones. And repeating it to more orgasms beyond count over the next day.

So here I was, shorts and tank top, everything else set up, handcuffs in my hand. I was in way too deep, way too many people knew I had liked it, and the risk to my future way too much to say no.

The chain was still hanging down where I put it last week. I took a small lock as I had been instructed and locked the center link of the handcuffs to it. Shorts off, no underwear underneath it, tank top off, no underwear underneath it either, although I had huge tits. (38Ds. Still firm. Hope I got out of this shit while they still were.) It had been made clear to me that bras at home were a thing of my past. Clothes neatly folded on top of the keg, way out of reach. Table, really an overly large footstool, again placed between my ankles, cuffs locked to my ankles. Big red ball gag, tight. Nipple clamps, with the rope again running to the keg, which took a few minutes, but I gingerly put them firmly on my nipples. It hurt to have them that tight, but doubtless they would be checked, and go poorly with me if they were found wanting. Then, making sure the cuffs were set for 10 hours (yeah, I know how to set them correctly now), reached up to them over my head and locked my hands into them.

I now have nothing to do but wait a few minutes for the humiliation to begin again. It was damn straight no one was going to let me out early, so all night, while the smelly, drunk, high bastard rugby players to whom I would rather vomit into my own panties than let them even touch me, do anything they wanted to me, because I am now helpless to stop them. Because my future would be *destroyed* if those pictures got out, no matter what revenge I extracted for their introduction. They knew I am supposed to be here, just like this. Waiting for them. Naked. Helpless. Theirs to play with all night long.

God I'm such a slut. I think I'm starting to drip.

I heard the door open and voices from upstairs. Liz, Steve, and several other people. Yup, some of them already well on their way to off-their-ass drunk by the sound of it.

Liz breezed down the steps into the basement, flipping her hair, almost prancing in her short skirt and heels, the guys right behind her. She sauntered over to me, a huge smile on her face, checked the timer on the cuffs, checked the tightness of them, and then smiling her approval. She got the first beer, jerking my nipples out, to which I let out a small whimper. She stopped, and I could see her smile even though she was facing away from me.

Liz was, I thought, my best friend, until last weekend when she and our two male housemates had caught me. The guys were about to let me go, but she talked them out of it, pointing out all the bondage gear that was right at my feet because of course I had no chance to safely hide it away since I was stuck right there in the basement. She and I had a long talk a few days later about it. She was really hot for Steve, one of our roommates, and thought by getting him in as a roommate she had him squared away. He had the same sort of hots, but for me, not for Liz. Which I wanted nothing to do with, nice enough guy for a brainless jock (and weirdly enough, a mechanical engineering major. Go figure), but not my speed at all. Until my speed was "stop" because I was handcuffed in really sexy lingerie in our basement (last week), but of course the lingerie didn't last. In that condition, he could be any speed he wanted and still do me, which did happen.

But Liz told me that she was going to destroy me in Steve's eyes so the only one in them was her. Besides, she confided, she almost had an orgasm when she was whipping me last week, maybe she had some options on evening and weekend work she wasn't aware of. She'd have plenty of opportunity to explore that over the next seven months and 46 after-game events. But she'd see to it that I got lots of humiliation, and lots of sex, which she knew I didn't want and which from last week there wasn't any point in arguing about, and she'd try to keep me as safe as possible otherwise. I was a good friend, and she didn't want to lose me, either as a friend or a housemate. I managed to keep a straight face, but it was not easy.

One of the players who had arrived with my housemates was Matt, who was pretty much a stoner, but had a flair for getting the soccer ball where it needed to be. He came over, said hello to me, then proceeded to rub his hands all over my body, including grabbing and squeezing and lifting my breasts, standing for a long time right up against me, reaching around me to run his hands over my tush, and not a short period of time through my pubic hair and a finger a little up into me, which was no problem since I was so wet. Having had enough fun after about 10 minutes, he wandered off. A few of the guys came by, a few of them messed with my chest, but I was pretty much left alone.

After a little while longer, everyone that was coming had arrived. Almost everyone got a beer, some jerked the handle around, some just opened it and closed it, Larry Styles always opened and closed it extremely slowly, watching my face over his shoulder the whole time. Bastard.

Liz rapped on the keg to get people's attention and the room quieted down.

"Guys!" She started once she had everyone's attention. "You can see that Lara has set everything up for us, and is back where she was last week." There was general murmurs of acknowledgement from the crowd and stone silence from me. "She's agreed to do this for us after every game." (I had not, but I didn't have any choice.)(Happy murmuring.) "We can do anything we want to Lara, and we will. Good Catholic girl, she uses an IUD, so we can have all the fun we want." (General murmurs of appreciation from the crowd). "But if we push it too hard, she could go to the school or the coaches. And no matter what we said, we'd have a scandal that people would talk about for *years*. Nobody would ever forget us." The murmuring pretty much died down.

Even drunk and stoned, that sort of thing got through. "While we're down here, we can do anything we want, but anywhere else, you gotta promise me, be *perfect* to Lara. Treat her real nice. Don't EVER talk about what goes on down here. While it's just here, and just us, she'll put up with it, and us, but if we push it she might decide it's not worth it and go nuclear. So anywhere and everywhere else, stay cool, ok?" (General noises of agreement). "Another thing, no drugs or anything like that. She's promised me if she ever finds we've fed her pills or anything, she's gone to the police and the dean as soon as she can walk. We can play with her body, but she won't tolerate us playing with her health. OK?" (We never discussed it, but damn straight. I'd really rather not have the beers, either.)

"Beer is fine, get her drunk a bit, but never anything else." (More general noises of agreement.) "And be careful with her. If we ever do anything that puts her in an E.R., even if she doesn't turn us in there and then, if something happens later it's on the record she had been doing rough sex stuff, which can make it harder on us. So she gets all the sex she wants, " (general grunts of agreement, a little cheering) "but she stays ok. She has to be in class the next morning just like any of us."

She looked over at me. "Sound pretty good, Lara?" At that exact moment I wanted to scratch her eyes out, but settled for nodding yes, so she continued to the guys. "And keep in mind she likes this, so be sure to give her her money's worth!" (Real grunts of assent from the crowd. Still stone silence from me).

" Your trApped in a helpless position. A slave to your friends. Nothing but a sex toy" a voice says inside my head. I look around everyone is still looking at Liz " I can help you all you have to do is say yes" the voice continues.

"mmmmph " I said through my gag as everyone looks at me as i turn into Another Kabuto breaking free of my binds.

No one's p.o.v.

"Cast off " Lara said in a distorted voice " Oh yeah " Steve a jock said holding a bull whip " She wants to play rough " Steve Continued " Clock Up " Lara says as her mouth in her mask opens. Before anyone could react Lara moves in a blur eating the entire Football team leaving only her and Liz in the basement alone , Liz tensed up seeing Lara looking at her. Lara walked over to Liz " What do you want from me " Liz said scared of Lara " You blackmailed me doing this " Lara said , Liz looked at Lara as in a blur Liz was now tied up like Lara was " Now you'll feel what you made me feel" , and with that Lara gagged Liz much to her protests of getting her out of the bondage Lara the left , Liz sighed in frustration she had a long night ahead of her.


	6. Another Faiz: Open Your Eyes

A camera suddenly turns on , and two people can be see one female and one male .

" This is Wilford Warfstache of Team X " Wilford says his pink mustache twitching as he talks

" Tonight is once again a hunt you know the team our cameragirl JokersKat -" the camera spins around to reveal a young mid 20's woman with a persian skin tone long pink hair with a streak of green in it with blue eyes shes wearing a blue seth rollins t shirt and jeans. She waves to the camera before turning it back to warfstache " And my lovely co host Phoebe Braxton and last but not least Kelsey Roode " Warstache says .

" Thats right and now its time for the hunt " Phoebe says as she and Warfstache walk over to some vespa scooters JokersKat following close behind " Remember to like , subscribe , follow and share us " Warfstache says the three get on scooters and head to their destination . A police officer is walking along when Warfstache suddenly knocks him over " What the fuck are you doing ?" The police officer says " We know your an amazon " Phoebe says " No no no im not " the police officer pleads vains on his neck start to show " Ooooooh here it comes " JokersKat says from behind the camera " No no no" The poilce officer says .

The team speeds off with the police officer chasing them " Kelsey your up " Warfstache says, Kelsey nods. The three speed past her JokersKat getting off her scooter quickly to get a better angel of the fight as the creature comes into view " OPEN YOUR EYES!" Kelsey screamed morphing into Another Faiz. The police officer screams in terror as Another Faiz charges at the police officer, Another Faiz runs and gives the police officer a running knee knocking him back before punching him repeatedly .

The police officer back hands Another Faiz. Another Faiz kicks the police officer away. Another Faiz charges and punches right through the police officer with her right before eating the police officer. Kelsey de morphs and the camera turns back to Warfstache and Phoebe " Maybe next time ill join the fight " Phoebe says " Hes maybe anyway this footage was presented to you by your friends Team X! And remember to like, subscribe , follow and share and if your not down with us " Warfstache says " We've got two words for ya " Phoebe says as the camera footage goes to static .

\- Spd-

" What the fuck was that !" Dr.K says turning to Kendall. " That would be the killing of another human " Captain Mitchell says walking in " Why?" Dr.K. Asked. " For about 5 years for so we had the emergence of the Another Riders " Captain Mitchell explained, Kendal looked at Dr.K. " So? Do we handle this ?" She asked " Unfortunately no " Captain Mitchell said.

\- Angel Grove-

It was just your average weekday afternoon in downtown Angel Grove Life in the city in is as bustling as ever, Office workers are seen enjoying their lunch, young children are seen playing underneath the hot sun, while students are seen alighting buses that will take them to their respective schools and campuses for their afternoon classes. Yes, it is indeed an average day in Angel Grove...

…until this happens.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside.

The City soon dissolves into chaos, with people fleeing on either foot or their vehicles from the doomed skyscraper, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Police sirens echoed throughout the area as law enforcers and rescue workers rushed into what has left of the skyscraper, only for a ball of purple energy to crash against the parked emergency response vehicles once both policemen and rescue workers had flocked the skyscraper's ruins.

BOOM!

Chunks of flesh and metal were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die! For today your reign in this city is over!"

Hovering above the chaos is a monstrosity like no other. Colored pitch black, as dark as night, it is literally a mix between a man and a beetle, humanoid in shape, it had a head like a beetle with pincers and what appears to be teeth protruding from its head. A noticeable, beetle shaped buckle is present on the creature's waist, with a pair of glowing red eyes on the buckle's "face."

The beetle creature laughed again as he saw the police officers scrambling underneath him, aiming their pistols at him. Purple energy began to cackle between its Pincers as a purple energy ball was formed between them.

"Fire!" a police officer commanded, "Shoot that thing off the sky!"

The officers fired their pistols, sending bullets after bullets at the beetle creature. But much to his sick amusement, the bullets did nothing but tickle the beetle creature.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," the beetle creature scoffed, "Eat this!"

The beetle creature launched his energy ball at the policemen, obliterating them upon impact much to the horror of the other policemen surrounding the area.

"Just what the fuck is that thing?!" the commanding police officer cursed, before he turned his attention towards his men, "Retreat! We need some backup to take on this guy!"

The beetle creature, seeing that the policemen underneath it are retreating, lets out another maniacal chuckle, charging more purple energy into his pincers before unleashing a volley of energy balls from his pincers. The retreating policemen on the ground are helpless as they were reduced into piles of smoldering chunks of flesh and bone from the energy balls and their resulting explosion.

Satisfied with its massacre, the bat creature slowly lands on the ground, reveling on the destruction around him as he laughed even louder.

Kelsey stared in confusion as people ran past her knocking her down.

Suddenly an image of a young woman with long messy black hair flashed in front of Kelsey's eyes. She Wore pink tights with sneakers and a white mid drift tank top, with a white device on her waist. The woman crosses her arms in front her.

"Im just passing through " the women said holding a another ride watch " Henshin" . And with a flash of white light, the woman is no more – she is replaced with a monsterous version of decade similiar to when the nylok morphed into DiEnd.

''Holy fuck!' Kelsey cursed. Suddenly She doubled over in pain, the surge of electricity running through her body becoming more and more intense, causing her to yell out " OPEN YOUR EYES!". And seconds later it all stopped. The device stopped surging energy into Her body, and the young girl became silent as she lies down on the floor, unconscious from her ordeal.

(Cue BGM: Excite by Daichi Muira )

As the green energy emitted by Thy's body died out, the Beetle Amazon got a full glimpse of what they're up against.

A being of techno-organic nature now stood in Kelsey's place. Another Faiz the monsterous version of Faiz.

"It's too late," the Amazon gasped as she saw the being in front of her, "Cultivation Type has been awakened." The beetle amazon looked at Another Faiz , "Another Faiz is in a feral stage. I still have a chance to defeat it!" It continues

Before the Amazon could say anything else, suddenly Another Faiz lunges forward, slashing the Beetle Amazon across the chest before giving out a powerful roundhouse kick onto the Amazon's head. Turning her attention towards the fallen Amazon the being immediately jumped onto the Beetle Amazon's body, punching the Amazon's face repeatedly with her fists.

"What's going on?" Kelsey gasped as she kept on punching the Amazon, "I…I have no control of my body whatsoever!"

Once she had finished punching the Amazon's face, Another Faiz forced the beetle to her feet, landing another punch onto the Amazon's already bloody and battered face, before tossing the Beetle Amazon over her shoulder.

"How did I do that?!" Kelsey wondered as she saw the downed Amazon in front of her, "I never did any martial arts in my life…how on Earth did I do that move?!"

"You bitch!" the Beetle Amazon cursed as he flew towards the being, "You'll pay for that!"

Another Faiz quickly turned her attention towards the incoming Beetle Amazon, who is now firing a series of purple energy balls from its pincers . The balls went straight towards the being, who nimbly rolled out of the way, causing the balls to hit the concrete floor instead. The Beetle Amazon kept on firing his energy balls while Another Faiz kept on dodging, numerous smoldering craters has been created from where the energy balls had made impact.

"Die, bitch!" the Beetle Amazon yelled, firing a huge energy ball from its pincers towards Another Faiz.

"Oh crap!" Kelsey gasped as she saw the incoming attack, but the being that's now in control of her body wouldn't have any of it.

Another Faiz easily caught the incoming energy ball with her hands, struggling with the staggering amount of energy for a moment, before she easily crushes the energy ball with her bare hands, shocking the Beetle Amazon. Suddenly Another Faiz jumped into the air, shocking the Beetle Amazon even more, and within seconds Another Faiz has landed onto his back.

"Get off me!" the Beetle Amazon yelled as the being grabbed onto his back firmly, "Get off me you bitch!"

Another Faiz replied to the Beetle Amazon's request by grabbing onto his left wing, crushing it tightly to the point of blood pouring out from the joint that connected the wing and the Beetle Amazon's back, before with a loud tug the wing was torn apart in a bloody display, causing the Beetle Amazon to cry out in sheer agony as he descended down from the sky.

As the Beetle Amazon crash landed onto the ground, Another Faiz leapt off the kaijin's back at the last second and grabbing its throat, "No! No! Please! Have mercy!" the Beetle Amazon begged.

Another Faiz complied, slowly loosening up her grip on the Amazon's neck…only to use her left fist to punch straight through the Beetle Amazon's body, causing the kaijin to let out a screech of agony. Another Faiz then tossed the Beetle Amazon aside, before she jumped on top of the beetle once again.

Opening up her beak-like mouth, the being took a huge bite onto the Amazon's neck, severing her carotid artery and causing black blood to leak out from the kaijin's neck.

"Fuck, oh fuck!," Kelsey cursed as she bit off a huge chunk of the Amazon's neck, "What the fuck did I just do?!"

Another Faiz jumped off from the mortally wounded Amazon's body, before she forcefully grabbed onto the Amazon's belt buckle and tore it off, crushing the device with her bare hands. A ghastly black smoke was emitted by the fallen Amazon's body, revealing a bloody and dying lady in her place, a huge portion of her neck missing and a sizeable pool of blood underneath her.

(BGM ends)

Kelsey was instantly horrified on what she had just done.

"Did I do that?!" She gasped as she saw the dying lying lady near her, "Did I…tore off a piece of that woman's neck?! Dear God…what have I become?"

The lady coughed up a few globs of blood, and she is no more. The neck wound that the being had inflicted on her has proven to be too much for her. Seeing that the woman near her has breathed her last breath, Another Fiaz simply ate the deceased lady.

"Uhhh…" suddenly Kelsey lets out a weak groan from her mouth before she de henshin's dropping to the ground, her eyes slowly opening, "Where am I? What happened?" She then took a glance around when suddenly she heard sirens echoing from a distance.

The police are coming. As the first few police cars entered the area, Kelsey quickly slipped away into the darkness.


	7. Another Gaim: Just Live More

Orange Light?

That was the first thing Another Gaim saw. It was dim at first but by the time he fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping his off his senses, out of his mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did he couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over him; it enveloped him in a prison of radiance. He squirmed, he screamed, he did everything. He used every last bit of energy he had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. He saw In midst of battlefield is an armored rider on a horse, followed by many Kaijin. The male rider is seen wearing a blue bodysuit, golden armor, and seen on his torso and helmet, armor resembling an orange on his shoulder, chest, back, and even his visor look like an orange slice above the silver mouthpiece and the below the golden samurai helmet.

Across from them were another warrior on his motorcycle and several more Kaijin and another armored warrior that blends in with the Kaijin army. He resembles much of a medieval European knight with a lance which resembles that of banana. While the other rider who was hidden amidst the Kajin, had a Viking theme design, but it hard to give a clear description.

If it's possible to been seen from the sky, the blue and orange rider's forces were mostly blue, assembled in position that looked like an orange slice while the red rider's kaijin were assembled to form a more banana-like shape. Watching them from not too far away was some green Kajin force leaded by two more riders. The one rider watching down looked most like a samurai expect for his white bodysuit, golden armor, and melon pieces that made up the majority of his armor, and his visor looked like it was yellow. The one standing next to him, who quickly kneeled down was a mostly green rider, also having golden armor, but his warrior theme that of a Chinese warrior, and his fruit theme was that of a grape. The grape rider glance over at the white rider, but the white rider gave him of assured.

Darkness again.

At first Another Gaim thought it was just darkness, but he realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around him, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. He couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an orangey hew to it.

Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She has blond hair, she was wearing all white, and her eyes were… unusual, one being red. She walked over to the teams of armored warrior, and looked at all of them.

Suddenly, the flower that was in the woman's hair suddenly flies out via the wind, making her gasp, and landed right in the middle of the battlefield.

The orange warrior shouted, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his horse.

While the banana warrior, and the Viking warrior that blended in charged as well. The melon rider and grape rider stood up, looked down, and readied themselves for action.

The forces of the Orange warrior and Banana warrior continued to fire at each other, avoiding any of the riders charging to lead the way

The two warriors got closer and close to each-other, while the two riders watching from the distance and the two charging riders got closer and just readier their weapons.

Understanding.

This vision of his faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in his mind, the dots were connecting. He almost had it. Then everything dawned on him. On what his vision meant, on-

Another Gaim lay limply on a park bench, no longer twitching.


	8. Another Ex-aid : Just One More Game

A donut entered the mouth of a lady who was lying down on a bench. This woman is Star Moana. It had Been really quiet lately. Star thought as she finished her last donut. Suddenly sirens are heard as the locals scream as a group of putty crossed with quantron looking creatures are attacking them. Me and my big mouth….She got up and got on her motorcycle, put on her helmet, and went to where the creatures were headed. It stopped at the docs and whistled in a odd way. Star got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. "You Bastards and your knack for interrupting my quiet times."

the Light disappears… revealing to be the Another Ex-aid form. Another Ex-Aid then Proceeds to attack the things known as Bugsters . Another Ex-Aid then Eats the Bugsters , De henshin's and walks off . " Wow this is getting tiring " Star said , a woman wearing a red jacket and black jeans who has black hair and shades as she grabbed an Mighty plushie and looked at it then at Star "Well, ain't that cute, huh?" The woman with a red jacket said with a interesting look of her face as she took off her shades. "Seems the wind will be blowing the leaf." Star heads back to her motorcycle .

-The desert of despair-

"Heh I have no followers. I have only brothers and sisters, all in the name of cause. People are sheep, you understand me. They can't lead themselves, they need to be led. People buy and sell fear. They worship war, they crave war, but I'm not afraid of their wars. I created war. And I think it's time for the masses to wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! Wake up and look at this lie they're living in, man! The world is deteriorating between their toes and they do nothing about it. They only stand there. They whisper and wonder but they never do anything about it. I've seen it all in my dreams and in my thoughts and above everything else I understand that this is not a beginning; it's the end. They been lying to you, man. There ain't no such thing as a hero. Not anymore. But you, you, and you, and you, you have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero is. You have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero does for you. You think you need someone to pat you on the back. You think you need someone to tuck you in bed at night, kiss you on the cheek, and tell you that everything is all right. But everything... everything... everything... EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT! What if I was to tell you that the man who made you is a liar? What if I was to tell you that your own flesh and blood turned his back on you? I would never turn my back on you. And maybe, maybe the answers you seek have been slapping you right in the face.

Or maybe, just maybe, I, Ohma Zi-o, the Eater of Worlds, have been the answer all along. ...I suspect you'll be looking for me. But that's all right, man, because I ain't never been too hard to find. Matter of fact, if you need me I'll be right here with all my friends. We've been waiting for you, I've always been waiting for you. Look to the sky and follow the buzzards."

"I heard you like to call yourself the devil's favorite demon. But you, sir, are no demon. And the devil, nah, man. But shhh..., I'd like to let you in on a little secret, man. You ought to be careful who you say those things in front of... you never know who might be listening. There are several different types of men in this world. There are men who dream and never make it off their couch. There are men who dream and fail. And then there are men who dream and change the landscape of this world, people like Bray Wyatt. What about you, man? That's what I want to know. Aren't you tired of feeling unwanted? Aren't you tired of feeling like an outcast and being stepped upon? Well then today is your day because today is the day that Ohma Zi-o decided he was going to change everything. Today is the day that hell froze. Today is the day that pigs fly. Today, me and my people looked at fear right in the eye and said 'Mr. Fear, sir, you are a liar'. Today, I want you to go and tell all these so-called world leaders that they better heed my warning: take notice to Ohma Zi-o. Because today is the day that Ohma Zi-o decided to bring down the machine. Today, we say goodbye to the world ... for now. But if you need me, I ain't hard to find. All you gotta do is go look up in the sky and follow the devil's favorite goddess is no monster, man. He is an illusion. He's a fairy tale. The demon is a lie. But me, I'm much, much different, man. I am the man of a thousand truths. I am Ohma Zi-o, the Eater of Worlds. And I am forever. ... follow the buzzards." Ohma Zi-o stood in front of four men and a women each of them nodding at the man " These Another riders will all fall" Ohma said the others cheered .

So, the gamers and people started to check out the gameplay of Mighty Action X. Young kids who are apparently having fun playing this game with their joys and smiles. However… Hikage… who is still in her doctor clothing, was there. Hearing about this Star went to check out the launch party

"So this is a game convention…" Star said to herself.

"H-Hey, you okay- WAAAH!" A man was knocked away by a kids arm as She is starting to lose control… she kneeled down both hands on the floor. The ghostly form of a Squid Bugster appears in a few second. And this happens…

"A-AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The kid starts to scream out of control as she was consumed into a glitch orange rock golem as it stood up. All the people were screaming and running away frantically from it. The police guards were doing their best to evacuate them. Star was intrigued by the monstrous transformation.

"N-No way…" Star was awed but afraid of it.

"The Glitch…" A voice said in shock as Star looked at her.

"W-What?" Star was confused. However, the rock golem shrunk it's right arm and makes its left arm big to increase its size as it smashes the floor.

"Run!" Star exclaimed as they run.

Outside of the convention center were the people who are already out and running. The woman and Star kept running until Star stopped.

"S-Stop! J-Just what's going on. What happened! Why?!" Star asked her as the woman looked down a bit as she explains.

"Humanity… is being attacked by a dangerous computer virus…" She said to Star.

"A deadly computer virus?" Star asked her.

"Yes… Videogame viruses born from a Corrupted DNA codes, they multiply and escape into a real word, enter in their bodies to infect their cells… We call them Bugsters… They're no way of stopping them… Even the police can't do anything…" the woman explained to him as he starts to slowly get it as he lets go of her.

However, the Rock Golem Glitch broke down the wall as it starts to climb over the wall's ledge to escape. Ryozo was shocked of how the chaos is slowly rising.

"T-Then…" Star kneeled on the ground… "These are bugsters then…"

"Yes ." The woman said.

Star the henshined into Another Ex-aid To her? It was silent…

The Rock Golem Glitch charges its left rock fist to spin around.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Star jumped on it's fist then landed on the ground. The golem then does the side attack but she dodges and backflips to it's head. Just as the Golem makes its attack. She jumps to dodge as the rock golem inflicts itself.

"Amazing…" A voice watching says…

Star starts to frontflip to land. She then turns around to see as she dodged the attack again and rolled through the golem and jump dodges again from its attack.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, rock buddy!" Star said with her excitement as she gets back up her feet and turned around to look at it. "Heheh…"

"Time to clear this game with no continues!" Star taunted the Rock Golem as it was enraged. She starts to run fast as she could from that golem as it was crashing through some floating blocks. "There"…

However, Star quickly thinks from the game, Mighty Action X. Where Mighty gets the red power up and dashes down its enemies. Back to reality where she is jumping on the upper floor as she jumped on the blocks, the second, and punches the third block . Revealing to be a yellow power up. The [Speed-up] Power up as she takes it.

"Alright! Item get! Speed… up!" Star exclaimed with hype as she starts zipping through the golem multiple times to hit it with crazy speed as he was ricocheting on the floating blocks.

[HIT! x11]

The golem was knocked down by Star as it slowly got up as she lands to see the enraged golem going for the attack. She deflects the first and second attacks. And deflects the third attack with a cartwheel move. She then jumps high as she prepares to finish it off… Action Platforming style. She begins to charge a front flip and dives down and stomps on the Golem.

[HIT!]

She does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Star yelled as he did his final stomp jump.

[PERFECT!]

Star then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as the golem digitally explodes. Revealing to be the kid who is freed from the glitch as the level clear melody plays. The kid falls to the ground while still being in a gitch visual effect as Star turned around to see her.

"You okay?!" Star approached and kneeled to grab her… it passed through her hands. "W-What the…?" The kid is slowly fading by the glitch…

"The game is not over yet!" Dan said as he approached Star

"What?" Star said a she looked at the swarm of hopping Bugster DNAs piling up to combine into a Squid Bugster, wearing a top hat and a cape. While other DNAs transformed into Bugster Grunts, taking forms of chefs.

"Ahahaha! Welcome to my level now! This girl shall be consumed by the Glitch!" The Squid Bugster laughed as the grunts did the same thing while dancing like a 40s cartoon character.

"I see… so it's a boss fight…" Star said to herself then came to this. "You know. When you come across a gamer like me…"

"Just do something!" Dan said while trying to feel the Glitched Kid.

"I know it maybe a difficult. But, I know I can clear this level with ease from hard mode NPCs like you. But watch me. I'm the greatest rider in all of riders!" Star said with confidence as Dan smirked , this Star is the real Star all along… the rider prodigy.

"N-No way?" Dan said to her until…

"Let's go!" She then starts to charge towards them to make her attack. She charges her left foot to increase her dash speed and punches the grunts one by one.

[HIT! HIT! HIT!]

As she hit the third grunt as it rolled on the ground. It transitions to a city plaza where Star starts fighting. However, one Grunt covered it's head with a pot but she beats it in one hit on it's head anyways. She continues to mow down the grunts, she backflips to dodge the attack and hits the another one. She continues fighting them with every [HIT!] SFX keeps appearing everything she knocks them down. She then proceeds to launches two grunts in the air.

"Batter up!" Star said as she swung it.

[HIT! HIT!]

While she continues to mow down all of the grunts dancing around like a bunch of hooligans. She stumbles a lonely grunt.

"Cover your head." Star said to it as it responded by putting the pot over it's head. "Good answer!"

[HIT!]

"Amazing… Now… You'll face against me!" The Squid Bugster said as it jumps down and lands with its cape while laughing.

"Okay, you ugly vermin. I'll take you on." Star said with a taunt as the bugster charged. She dodges with a frontflip. It charges again but dodges with a backflip.

Star goes for the attack but the Bugster blocks it and starts to electrocutes her as he took damage and stepped back from it's another attack. But, she got tricked for its Area of Effect attack on the floor as she took a bit damage. However, she lands a counter hit on the Bugster and continues attacking as she got up on the block and jumps off to land a hit. She kept punching more and more. The Bugster tried to jump back but is being multiply thrusted by Star yelling a warcry and goes for a final kick.

[GREAT!]

"Let's finish this now, okay?" Star said. "Well, It's been fun, pal. Besides. I have enough fun for today."

The Bugster slowly got up and fears.

"N-No! P-Please!" The bugster pleaded.

Star jumps up with a rider kick. But that's not all. She did it again, in mid air. She kicked again, again, again, again, and again. Then, she went for the last one with a super kick. "And a sweet chin music… to you!"

[PERFECT!]

"AAWWWAAAAGGGGHHHH-" The bugster yeled as it exploded… ceased to exist.

Just as it… Another Ex-aid opens its mouth and absorbs the pixels of the Bugster.

[GAME CLEAR!]


	9. Another Build: Vlogging

[STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING WEB CAMERA… WEB CAMERA ONLINE]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME: BECKY LYNCH]

[LOADING VIDEO… LOADING COMPLETE]

[SYNCHRONIZING VIDEO… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[DATE: 9/3/2025]

The video turns on as it shows a long red haired young woman wearing a Overwatch-themed t-shirt as she adjust the camera as it stops staticing.

"Ugh… Is this working? Testing… Good! Well then… The names Becky Lynch. I suppose you want to learn the whole truth, huh? Now's your chance… Two years ago before the Lincon city Crisis started. Shocker came back with a strange device known the 'Pandora's Box'. No one knows what it can do… That is until the box created the 'Sky Dome' engulfing all of lincon city No one can't leave, and it's still happening right now. Even if you go to space, it's still tall well thats what the government has told the rest of the world. Aside from that, the so called Sky Dome also bought along with these monsters known as the 'Smash'..."

Becky types on the keyboard as the screen shows the footage of the Smash appearing in Lincon city , arriving on the beach. Next shows the attack on Toku square as explosions were everywhere and people were running away from them. And next shows the Riders repelling against them as best as they could, switching back to the webcam.

"Scary isn't it, huh? I even heard the rumors about The kamen riders and Super sentai thanks to some information broker. Before the crisis and before the Pandora's Box, The riders had permanently disbanded. Thus, they no longer exist. But we know thats no the case. No one knows where they went. Not even I can guess it but they came back. Anyways… with the Smash running free and the Another Rider… There is one person, a mysterious hero who goes by the name of… Another Build…"

The screen switches to show the footage of Another Build attacking the people at the harbor via hidden recording as the people were overwhelmed as they were sucked into bottles until the screen switches.

"And that Rider… was me."

Becky then grabs out a device on her hand as she held it.

"This Ridewatch… was given to me..."

She then quickly looks at the camera.

"I'll talk to you later…"

Becky then went out to the door until the camera stops showing the video.

[SIGNED OUT…]

[The laws of victory has been decided…]


	10. Another Decade : Rider removal begins

A bike pulled up to an explosion. Power Rider ZI-O was sitting on her bike and leaned forward as another went off behind her. She pulled up on her bike and drove it forward as another Rider on a walking vehicle came behind her, with a small army of Riders who all looked alike came in on foot and on bike.

More explosions erupted into the army. The walker fired missiles.

Two dragon monsters flew through the air and unleashed fireballs, but both fell.

More Riders came in on bikes, avoiding explosions.

A number of Riders with wings or jetpacks flew with the mass produced Riders and some crimson bird-like objects. A dragon/castle flew in with Riders atop it.

Some Riders fell, and then the castle went down as well.

A purple Rider wielding drumsticks was carried forward on a large creature, clearing the path for more Riders to come in on foot or on bike, led by Zi-O. They avoided more explosions, but some were cast aside.

More explosions struck around the bikes. Trains flew through the air while Riders rode them, using whatever attacks they had.

"Final Vent" rang out as missiles flew, but he was struck with a train.

A line of Riders ran forward but were blasted back by an explosion.

More Riders ran forward, but explosions stopped their progress. One Rider was thrown from his bike while Zi-o remained in control.

The large monkey-like creature that the purple Rider rode was struck and fell from the cliff it was on, into a body of water.

As Riders lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them.

A shadowy figure with a violet aura stood there, and then his belt stood out.

Alex shot up and let out a sound of relief as she gripped her head with one hand. "I...turn into...that?…," she said to herself. She groaned and leaned back; resting her head against the headrest of the time machine seat, "Thats more like a nightmare…"

She closed her eyes but the footage kept playing.

As the violet form of Power Rider Zi-o walked forward, with the beaten down Riders lying on the ground, Build started to stir. She rose up slowly, "You…," she told Zi-o who stopped and turned. Kuuga threw his arms down and let out a shout. Darkness started to come around his body.

Gabriela opened her eyes and continued to watch, "No…no. What was that even about?" She muttered, "I'm nothing like that."

She closed her eyes in a blink. She closed them again, but the footage continued to play.

The unconscious forms of other Riders floated in the air around Kuuga. He let out a shout as he thrust one arm out and put the other to his belt. The darkness came around him, shifting him into a black armored form.

The unconscious bodies fell to the ground and he rushed forward.

Gabriela shook as she watched the footage, "No…why?" She muttered, shaking her head, "Why?"

She looked away. There was the sound of thunder coming. For now it was just grumbling in the distance. She picked herself up, her legs feeling weak. She reached out and put her hand against a console for support.

She looked out a window, seeing a flash of lightning with the growl of thunder. In that flash she saw the rest of the footage.

Zi-o walked towards the black armored Kuuga, who came to a stop and started to throw attacks forward. Zi-o blocked each move as she moved backwards and evaded.

Zi-o took one shot and stumbled Kuuga slightly, but it wasn't much. Zi-o evaded another kick and landed a punch, stunning Kuuga again. The two continued to dodge and exchange blows until Kuuga finally got ahold of one of Zi-o's arms.

The two leapt away from each other when Zi-o pushed his arm.

Kuuga stopped and lifted his arm, which began to glow with red energy.

Zi-o turned and lifted his arm as well, which glowed with pink energy.

With their glowing fists, the two Riders ran at each other and punched, their fists colliding. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.

"No," Gabriela said, picking up her bag, "No," she said again as she ran out of the time machine, not far away. A few others were hurrying in as well, looking out at the sky. Gabriela headed inside with the rest of them.

Gabriela stood at a window, watching the rain pour down outside. "Another beautiful day in Lincon City isn't it?" a girl asked from behind.

Alex turned, "I'm not that person you claim i am, Zenon," she said.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Well, im not believing you Gabriela Montez."

"It…,"

She interrupted her, "Wait!" she said, "Let me try to figure it out!"

Gabriela sighed, "You're still going on about thinking you have some sort of special powers?" She asked.

She shot her a look, "I'm from the future! You know that!"

"And?" Gabriela asked.

"Well, you do seem different to her," she said.

"Yes," Gabriela agreed,

"Just be quiet and listen to me" she said, slowly growing irritated.

Gabriela sighed and relented with a nod, "Ok, ok, sorry. Go ahead."

She got a serious look on her face, then it went away in a moment, "You havent gotten your powers yet?" Zenon asked.

Gabriela shook her head quickly, "No! Of course not! And you should..."

"I should know that?" she asked, "And yet you doubt me!"

"Even if you are from the future," she said, "You figured what? You'd come back and tell me to become Another Decade?"

"Thats right," she told her, "Though i thought it would easier." She made sure to add emphasis to the last part of her sentence.

Gabriela sighed and looked out the window at the rain, "I didn't bring an umbrella," she said.

"Me neither," Zenon said.

Gabriela looked over her shoulder at her, "And yet you claim to be from the future or something."

She shrugged, "So, what was it then?"

"Oh…just that footage you showed me," Gabriela said, not really caring about telling her, "I dont know how i can he,p."

"The footage got you like this?" she asked, "Since when has anything effected the mighty Another Decade?"

"Seriously," she said, "How many times do i have to tell you?."

"Maybe you should listen to me then," Zenon told her.

Gabriela sighed and moved to the next window. Zenon followed her and leaned against the wall at her side, "So?"

"What?" Gabriela asked, turning to look at her.

"You going to listen to me?" she asked.

Gabreila sighed, "Fine whatever."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"You sound childish."

"So do you."

Gabriela sighed, but Zenon smiled and grabbed her arm, "Come on."

Gabriela looked away from her and back out the window, "It stopped," she said, leaving the window and heading towards the door a little ways down the hall. Zenon grabbed her bag and followed after her.

Gabriela pushed the door open and walked out. She started down the sidewalk, but Zenon stopped. She looked down, and then at the grass. She crouched and touched the grass then lifted her hand up, "Dry…," she said. She looked to Gabriela as he kept walking, "Gabriela!"

She turned back, "Yeah? What is it?"

"The grass is dry," she said, coming to her feet, "And look at the sidewalk. It's dry too!"

"What?" She muttered. Gabriela looked down, then crouched and touched the grass, "It is dry…but…but how?"

There was a loud sound in the distance. It sounded like an explosion or something, and then the ground also began to shake.

"Gabriela!" Zenon shouted at her over the constant noise, "This is bad!"

"I know! It's an earthquake!" She said.

"No, no it's not! It's worse!" she told her loudly.

A spaceship looking machine suddenly appeared in the sky smashing through a stadium. It then landed in the city. Gabriela looked at Zenon while other students were looking around, questioning what just happened to each other.

"Rain, but no wetness. And then an ufo," Gabriela said, "So what is this?"

"I…I don't know," Zenon said.

Gabriela turned and started to run down the path, Zenon calling after her. She grabbed her bag and ran after Gabriela, until she stopped on the street and looked out to the city.

"What is that?" She muttered.

"It's…shouldn't you know?" she asked.

Gabriela turned to her, "How did that even happen? A Ufo doesn't just appear out of nowhere!" She turned away from her, remaining silent. When shee spoke again her anger was gone, "If your from The future and you have no idea? Then...what does it even mean?"

"I don't know," Zenon told her, "I wish I could say something, but I don't know…"

More people were starting to gather and look, talking amongst each other about what they were looking at.

Soon they could see a man walking towards the college. He kept his hands clasped behind his back.

"Who are you?" Gabriela questioned, stepping forward.

"Defiant one," the man said.

"Do you know what happens to those who are defiant? Im here to sees to the Another Riders removal."

"What?" Gabriela questioned, taking a step back.

In a flash two monsters appeared, flanking the suited man. Students began to run and panic, but the monsters didn't move.

"Still defiant?" The man questioned Gabriela, who stood there, albeit shaking. Zenon stood as well, remaining by Gabriela's side. "Very well then."

In a flash the man stood in a suit of armor. His two monsters remained back.

The man lifted his right arm and drew it to his chest, "You can bow to me and spare yourself some pain," he drew his arm out and pointed, "for I am Zi-o." He jabbed his finger forward a little as he finished, "Your King."

"Our King?" Gabriela questioned, shaking her head and laughing a little, "Never! We have no King...well not yet!"

"You will from this point on. The Another Riders will be removed from time. Once thats happened i will return, and then my dominance shall spread!"

"I won't let that happen!" Gabriela shouted, throwing her arm out, "This is the city I love! The city I was born in! I grew up here! I won't let it be taken by some freak in armor!"

Zi-o laughed, "If you don't believe me…a freak in armor, as you put it, then what about monsters?"

"What, those two?" Gabriela questioned.

"Defiant? Still? Maybe I have a place for you in my Court," Zi-o said. Gabriela looked angered, so Zi-o laughed, "But no, not them." He pointed, "In your precious city itself."

"What?" Gabriela questioned, looking to the city.

A monster walked forward, causing a group of people to run.

Monsters began grabbing at people.

Zi-olooked up, "And here comes the rain again." He looked at Gabriela and Zenon, "Did you know that rain was attracted to dark energy?" He laughed.

Some of the people who fled ran into other monsters, barring their way. The monsters grabbed at the people and assaulted them.

And it continued.

Gabriela and Zenon stood there, wet as the last few drops fell from the sky. They rapidly dried.

"And of course, this happens too," Zi-O said.

"Just what is it that you're trying to do here?" Gabriela shouted.

"I'm trying to prove a point," Zi-o stated, "This city is ours now. We have an army of monsters at my command. One girl stands here, thinking she's defiant, thinking she can do something to stop us? I laugh at you. You have courage and guts, but it's far from enough to do anything!"

"We'll see…," Gabriela hissed, running towards town.

"Gabriela dont!" Zenon shouted. She looked at Zi-O and the two monsters, and then ran after her after realizing they weren't going to give chase.

"Dont what you heard him…," Gabriela hissed as she ran, "I need its power…"

"I won't let you take this city!" Gabriela shouted as she ran.

Zenon was behind her, watching as it seemed that Gabriela's body became hazy. Then the haziness shattered like glass, but she didn't seem to notice anything was different.

The glass-like haziness came together in front of Gabriela, then condensed and shot forward. Gabriela thrust her arms up as if to protect herself from what was about to hit her, but it just passed through. She slowed to a stop, letting Zenon catch up to her.

Gabriela lowered her arms, her right hand was clutching a watch-like object.

"Use it! Zenon said " We need Another Decade"

"I...," Gabriela said. They looked to the side as they heard a scream. A woman was running away.

A shelled monster stood, glowing red, and then shattered into an insect monster.

Gabriela walked forward.

"Let's try it," she said.

Zenon was looking at the fleeing woman and backing away as she looked at Alex, "Yes!" she shouted.

"Yes ," Gabriela said. Gabriela then henshined into Another Decade.

"We cant fail " Zenon said softly, looking down, "Be careful, Gabriela. Fight, and show that Zi-O just who you are." She looked up, "Show them your conviction!"

"Right!" She shouted as she ran forward.

Zi-9Ostill stood with his two monsters. Gabriela walked forward. "Zi-O…," she hissed. The man and the monsters turned.

Zi-O shouted and thrust his blaster weapon forward.

The blast threw Gabriela back. She landed hard on the ground and groaned as she came up. Zi-O walked towards her, the two monsters staying back.

"Don't get cocky," he hissed, lifting his sword. As Gabriela came up, Zio slashed her twice in the chest before kicking her back.

Gabriela shouted as she landed on the ground, her belt glowing, and then her armor was gone.

"You're out of your league," Zi-o said, "I give you points for effort. But for every one of my monsters you destroy, another will take its place. You couldn't beat them with your own power, could you? How do you think you could beat me with it?"

Gabriela came to her feet, her legs shaking. Zi-o shook his head and kicked her back into a tree. Gabriela shouted and pushed forward. She drew her fist back and punched, but Zi-O blocked it, causing Gabriela to pull back.

"Fight me when you have more experience. More power," Zi-O hissed, "Or…maybe you'll see just what my Dynasty can do, and will bow to me, and join me. In time it'll happen. You and everyone else who bears the title of Another Rider. Soon you will all know true despair as your homes are taken from you, as your lives are uprooted, destroyed."

"I won't let you have your way with this town or any other!" Gabriela shouted.

"It's too late for this town," Zi-O told her, "You're powerless to stop me, after all." He looked at his monsters, who walked away. He looked at Gabriela, "Run. Tuck your tail between your legs, and run. Or join me. You have those two options. The third is that I destroy you on the spot, and I know you don't want that. Human nature dictates as such."

Gabriela backed away from Zi-o and looked at the motorcycle. Gabriela got on it and rode off. When Zenon found Gabriela, she was half slumped over the handlebars, "Get on…," she said weakly.

"Gabriela !" she shouted, grabbing her .

"He beat me…," Gabriela hissed, "He...was...too strong…"

Zenon nodded, "Y-yeah…Lets go." Gabriela looked behind, then looked forward, "We have to leave."

She got on behind her, "Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"We're…we're going to go and travel," she said. "There are other Another Riders out there. Zi-o said he would take the Riders powerss from them, and drive them all to despair and destroy them. But that won't happen. I won't let it!" She shouted. "I'll find them, I'll get them to help me, and…and together, we will save the future!"

"Where do you even want to look?" she questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But…but they're out there."

A red and silver Rider with large yellow eyes stood with a draped window to his back, rose petals falling around him as he raised his head up from a bowed position.

Dragon Knight stood in the world behind a window and turned.

Four Riders rose from crouched positions in a dark room and each one turned around and looked on.

A black hand caught gold glitter as it fell. Faiz stood and then turned his head and flicked his wrist as butterflies flew around him. He lowered himself into a crouch.

A gold and black Rider stood with his back turned. He turned his head back, the two crests on his head opening up to reveal more.

A train rode through the desert under a multi-colored sky.

A Rider in red and white threw his arms out, one back, one forward as he came into a sort of crouch.

Another Kabuto turned her head as she lifted his arm up to the sky.

Another Hibiki stood in a tree, twirling his sticks around in his hands.

Another Fourze walked towards Angel Grove high.

Another Wizard Alex Russo sat in her study reading a spell book.

Another W stood in the X files office.

Another Drive and Witch were asleep in bed together.

Another Gaim still passed out on the park bench.

Another Ghost walked down a street.

Another Ex-aid was on her way to a pizzeria.

Another OOO walked down a road carrying a backpack.

Another Build was in her lab working on a new device.

Another Kuuga and Agito stared each other down.

Another G ran out of a mansion gates pulling a familiar fishing cooler on wheels behind her.

Another Kiva sat on her throne.


	11. Timeline changes , Another decade reboot

We cut to An industrial area where we see Another Decade is terrorising the people, with a sadistic smile.

Bootleg scum!" She heard a voice shout, turning to see a woman approaching her, the woman wore full length coat that somewhat acts as a cape from the belt down.

" You have been a nuisance for long enough…Kamen Rider Geiz " Another Decade roared, Geiz morphed before charging at her with her Zaxe.

The two fighters clashed swords a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars. As they continued fighting, Giez seemed to have the upper hand until Another Decade knocked the Geiz down, and then went to stabbed her Ride Booker into Geiz,

Geiz parried before knocking Another Decade away " Lets ends this " Geiz said spinning her Ziku Driver.

" You think thats going to stop me ?" Another Decade said

" Just die you Robbie Rotten reject " Geiz said

[ TIME BURST! ]

Geiz jumped up and performed her Rider kick, Another Decade attempted to block and parry the kick, but she was over whelmed and knocked back. The another decade rider watch bounced across the ground, and was picked up by Wool. Alex aka Another Decade slumped to the ground in what seemed like slow motion, Geiz realising what had happened.

" Oh no" She gasped as Alex hit the ground, blood dripping from her mouth.

-Later that night-

Star Kuroto was startled by being grabbed from behind and thrown onto her bed. She was lying on her front, and before she could react, she felt whoever was in her room straddle her back, pinning her in place. In the same moment, the intruder grabbed both of her hands and pulled them behind her back.

"What the fuck?" Star demanded, quickly snapping out of her daze.

Star heard the sound of duct tape being unwound from a roll, then felt in being wrapped around her wrists, securing them together behind her back.

"Hey' what the hell are you doing?" Star gasped, trying to wriggle out from under her attacker. She was pinned down so hard that it was difficult to breathe. "Get the fuck off me," she demanded.

With Star's wrists now encased in multiple layers of tape, The assailant tore the roll free. Leaning forward, Star was silenced by the clamping of a hand over her mouth.

"Mpph!" Star grunted in surprise and anger. The last thing she intended was to let her tie her up and gag her, but thanks to the element of surprise, there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

The Assailant's hand was removed from Star's mouth. With her head turned to the side, she caught a quick glimpse of a roll of silver duct tape before she heard the peeling sound again.

"Let's shut you up," He said menacingly. He stuck the end of the tape to Star's cheek, then pulled it across her mouth, making it as tight as he possibly could. Star growled in protest, but The assailant wasn't close to done. Ignoring the muffled protests of her victim, Wide eyed in panic, Star looked up and pleaded for freedom into her gag. It was a pointless exercise, since all that came out of her sealed mouth were pathetic muffled noises.

"Shut up," He said without even a hint of sympathy. "I gagged you for a reason. I'm sick of you mouthing off."

Star cried into her gag and straining her wrists against the bondage, the assailant began to cut Star's clothes off, Time suddenly slowed to a stop.

" You think she will do?" A voice said as tao figures appeared. " Yes i believe she will do just fine " the second figure replied, " Ok then " the first figure said walking over to Star, Star looked as the figure knelt down " Your about to die, we change that, would you like us to?" Wool asked, Star nodded her head " Excellent " he replied, the second man walked over and held out a device, the device reached out and wrapped around Star's waist forming the strap before locking into place and forming the side parts of the device.

Wool held up a purple watch before placing it in the device and pushing he side parts closed

[ ANOTHER RIDER D-D-D-D-DECADE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA]

Star screamed in pain into her gag as her bondage was broken, she transformed into an Another rider, it looked like a zombie version of decade one shoulder pad is normal the other is cracked and Broken, the suit has stitches and there are fitted parts and puss boils and looks like its actual skin the legs have cracks and stitches and the boots are broken the helmet more like a human head is covered in stitches making it look like its more then face sewn together and has zombie genm's mouthpiece with teeth showing and one eye is broken revealing an another rider eye the other is cracked and is a mid coloured what was Green now is a teal purplish colour.

The stitches make it look like another decade is held together by them and a purple decdriver known as the another driver is on her waist.

Time restored and the assailant screamed, but it was cut off by Another Decade punching her right hand through his chest, ripping the heart out in the process.


End file.
